


On Top of the World

by mangobubbletea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, just some dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobubbletea/pseuds/mangobubbletea
Summary: Coronation day. A day Janai had hoped would never be for her.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	On Top of the World

Janai sighed as she poured over her reflection for the umpteenth time. She’d re-pinned her hair at least seven times, even though she was already an expert at the half-up, half-down style (she wore it nearly every day). Should she put on more mascara? Does she look weird in the new armor? She tried to look on the bright side, but it’s hard not to freak out when you’re about to be crowned queen of the sunfire elves.

Coronation day. A day Janai had hoped would never be for _her_. She slumped a little in front of the mirror as she spun the same spiral she had many times. How could she ever live up to her sister? Khessa was a strong, brave, brutal ruler. She was a good listener, and always did what was best for her people. It had only been a few days since she died. What if Janai wasn’t good enough?

She was grateful to be torn from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She answered it to see Amaya in her full armor. It had been cleaned since the battle against Viren’s army and shone, good as new.

“You ready?” Amaya signed, smiling up at her.

“No,” Janai admitted, letting her façade fall in the general’s comforting presence.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great,” Amaya replied. She smoothed out the fabric of Janai’s shirt and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Janai blushed, avoiding Amaya’s gaze as her stomach fluttered in an unusual way, different from anxiety. “I… I don’t know if I can do this.” She felt an ache pulling at her heart again. “How can I… replace her? She was so strong-“ Janai cut herself off and sighed.

“Deep breaths,” Amaya signed, then took Janai’s hands in her own. Janai complied, filling her lungs with air and blowing it out slowly. “You’re not your sister,” Amaya continued, “but you are strong, you are a leader, and your people look up to you. They did before, too.” She gave a sweet smile and Janai couldn’t help but smile back a bit. “I believe in you.” Amaya took Janai’s hands again and gave them a reassuring squeeze that filled Janai with something a little closer to confidence. A bit of the tension released from her shoulders.

“Thank you, Amaya.” Somehow, Amaya was able to make her feel a little better about things. Amaya grinned and gestured to the hall with a flick of her head. They walked to the ceremony grounds hand in hand.

The coronation passed in a blur. One moment Janai was walking down an aisle, the smiling faces of her comrades and her new allies looking upon her, the next she was kneeling as the crown was placed on her head, and suddenly she was standing on a podium, the sun shining down on her from above. The crowd below her applauded and cheered, and she heard “long live queen Janai”. It didn’t feel quite right, but she had to admit it kind of had a nice ring to it.

Her hands still shook when Kazi appeared at her side and helped her off the podium. Many people she now recognized shook her hand, patted her shoulder, congratulated her, but she didn’t quite process it all. There were quite a few kids and Janai was having trouble remembering all their names. She recognized the blonde one, Soren, who gave her a hug and looked like he might cry, the moonshadow elf, Rayla, and the human she was always with, Callum. The new leader of Katolis, Ezran, another child leader, Aanya - they were all so young. Then she spotted Amaya’s face in the crowd, absolutely beaming as she rushed towards her. Suddenly she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, lifted off the ground, and twirled around. It was all a bit overwhelming, but the world seemed to slow to a more comprehensible pace with Amaya in front of her, eyes sparkling, hands on her shoulders.

“You did it,” Amaya signed enthusiastically. Janai laughed. Amaya’s smile was contagious, spreading warmth through her body to the bone. She felt like she could kiss her right then and there. She might’ve if there weren’t so many people around. They were swept back up in the crowd.

Following tradition, there was to be a ball that night after the coronation. Janai longed for a familiar face, but according to tradition, no one was supposed to see the queen until the ball. At least she had Kazi to help her get ready – she wasn’t used to any of this fancy stuff, while Kazi seemed to be a master. Their fingers moved deftly applying Janai’s makeup with no trace of nerves. Although it seemed to take forever, Janai was just glad she didn’t have to do it herself.

“All done,” Kazi said, leaning away from Janai. Janai turned to see the results in her mirror. Her eyebrows were shaped expertly, cheekbones shimmering gold in the light, and whatever else they’d done made her eyes pop wonderfully.

“Wow, Kazi, I love it,” Janai said, examining her face. She’d never thought about her looks much at all, but she was loving what this makeup was doing for her. She suddenly thought of Amaya, seemingly for no reason.

“Next is the dress,” Kazi said from behind her. Janai turned to see them holding up a red dress. She’d seen it before, but now it renewed her nerves all over again. She took a breath.

“Alright.”

“There you go,” Kazi said once they finished lacing up the back of Janai’s dress. She examined herself in the mirror again, turning left and right. Her dress had a low V-neck, crisscrossing strings in the back and a slit down the side starting at her thigh and going down to where the fabric ended at her ankles.

“Isn’t this a bit… uh… risqué?” Janai asked. Kazi just laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen worse. And you’re the queen, you’re supposed to make a spectacle, right?”

“I guess…” Janai frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Kazi asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Well, I’ve just never been to any sort of ball or party, and I’ve never been good with formal things,” Janai admitting, fiddling with her hair. “I just- what am I supposed to do?” Kazi laughed again.

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. These things are actually pretty casual. You just stand around, talk to people, have a few dances, it’s fun, I promise!” They fixed Janai’s hair and patted her on the shoulder. “Now come on, it’s almost time.”

Kazi lead Janai right to the upper floor of the ballroom, a balcony surrounding the dance floor with a grand staircase in the middle. She heard chatter, but when she entered the room, it got quiet. Kazi gave her a warm smile and gestured to the stairs. Janai took a deep breath and started down them. Before she’d even taken a few steps, the crowd began clapping and cheering. She stopped for a second and couldn’t help but smile, almost a bit embarrassed. They really were cheering for _her._ She flushed slightly as she made her way to the main floor and people greeted her. Again she was shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries in a blur, until things settled down a little and music could be heard over the murmur of the crowd.

People began dancing and Janai was able to slip off to the edge of the crowd and take a breath. She saw Callum and Rayla dancing together, and Soren dancing by himself, looking like he was having the time of his life. She found herself thinking of Amaya again, wondering if she liked to dance even if she couldn’t hear the music.

She continued surveying the crowd when, as if summoned by her thoughts alone, Amaya appeared. Janai’s eyes widened and she quickly looked down at herself, dusting herself off and adjusting her dress as Amaya drew closer. Once she was finally in front of her, Janai forgot how to breathe. Amaya wore a simple black suit that was _very_ well tailored to her figure. To say the least, she was breathtaking. She smiled at Janai and flipped her hair out of her face, and Janai thought she might collapse.

“Good evening, my queen,” Amaya signed and gave a slight bow.

“H-hi,” Janai stuttered out.

“You look beautiful,” Amaya signed with a slight blush.

“Thanks,” Janai’s face also flushed, “so do you.” Amaya looked sheepish for a moment; she looked down, biting her lip, then back up at Janai.

“Will you dance with me?” She held out her hand. Janai’s heart skipped a beat while she stared at Amaya’s hand. She swallowed.

“Yes.” She took Amaya’s hand, and Amaya smiled. She led Janai out onto the dance floor. Janai placed one hand on Amaya’s shoulder, and Amaya placed one on Janai’s waist. They swayed, totally offbeat with the music, and every now and then Amaya would twirl or dip Janai, and Janai would laugh, pulling a bit closer each time. It felt like they were the only ones in the room as Janai locked her gaze on the perfect woman in front of her. Amaya’s confident smile was radiant, her eyes reflecting the golden lights, hair framing her soft skin and sharp features delicately.

“Come with me, I want to show you something,” Janai said. Amaya nodded and Janai led her off by the hand.

She took her to the outdoor balcony. No one was around at the moment. The stars and the moon illuminated the vista, giving off a silver glow. Janai had never seen the moon so bright. It was a beautiful night, but all she could focus on was Amaya, who looked up at the sky with wonder.

“It’s beautiful,” she signed.

“It is,” Janai replied, gaze still trained on Amaya. Janai took Amaya’s hands in her own and looked down for a moment. “Thank you,” she started “for… being with me.”

“Of course. I am your prisoner, right?” Amaya smirked. Janai laughed.

“I guess so,” Janai smiled down at her ‘prisoner’, eyes lingering on her lips, so soft and tempting. Janai bit down on her own to keep herself in check. They were so close now, their bodies were almost touching, faces mere inches apart. Janai lifted her hand to brush Amaya’s hair out of her face and Amaya fought to keep her eyes open. Janai’s thumb brushed over the scar on her cheekbone and Amaya leaned into her hand, placing her own over it. Janai didn’t notice she’d leaned in closer until her nose was almost bumping Amaya’s and she felt her breath on her face.

“I-is this okay?” Janai whispered. Amaya read her lips, then looked back up at her eyes and nodded. She was so captured by her it was like it was only them in the whole world. Amaya lifted her free hand to rest on Janai’s chest, fingertips tracing her collarbone. Janai drew in a shaky breath and just let herself get lost in Amaya’s eyes until she couldn’t take it anymore (which wasn’t very long). She closed the margin of space between them and pressed her lips to Amaya’s. Amaya’s eyes fluttered closed and she shifted her weight forward, leaning further into the kiss. Janai’s hand fisted in Amaya’s suit jacket, pulling her even closer. Her heart soared, beating so hard and fast she was sure Amaya could feel it. She felt so light she wouldn’t be surprised if her feet weren’t touching the ground

They pulled away for air, staying close. Janai’s eyes refused to open for a few seconds, afraid she’d open them and it would all have been a dream. When she did, Amaya was still in front of her, looking just as star-struck as her. She couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit and Amaya smiled back, nuzzling her nose. Janai’s stomach flip-flopped and heat rose in her face. She couldn’t quite tell in the dark, but Amaya’s face looked just as red.

They didn’t need words, Janai thought, holding each other in the moonlight, foreheads leant together. Amaya squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, unable to placate a smile. Amaya tilted her head and rose up on her toes to kiss her again. Janai held her tighter. She felt like she was on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. Also Amaya in a suit 👌👌👌  
> I really hope tdp season 4 happens aaaaaaa  
> Welp thanks for reading! I had lots of fun writing this. Comments and kudos always supder duper appreciated! <3


End file.
